NightWings
You do not need permission to make a NightWing-- Description: Black or dark-colored scales and eyes; scattered star-like patterns under wings; forked black tongues Abilities: Can breathe fire; disappear into dark shadows; saliva is occasionally toxic to other organisms (if ingested); rare ability to read minds/foretell the future (if hatched under one or more full moons) Location: The Rainforest Kingdom; the Lost City of Night on the southern peninsula; formerly the NightWing Island Queen: Queen Glory Diet: Birds, rodents, fruit, small mammals, carrion Alliances: Princess Blister; SeaWings (During the Great War); RainWings (After the NightWing Exodus) Significant Members alphabetical order, please Queens: Canon * Queen Battlewinner * Queen Glory * Queen Vigilance Fanon *Preykiller (Pokeballmachine) *Queen Violence *Queen Moonseeker Princesses Canon * Greatness Fanon *Bloodnova (The Shadowstalker) * Dreamwatcher (voiidi) * Luna (Foxlover16) * Moonblossom (RainbowMist000000) * Nightberry ( Marshie) * Nightclaws (NightclawstheNightwing) * Nightflyer (Seawing10) * Stormbringer (Stormbringer-of-the-NightWings) * Sunscar (ItsCharlooloo) * Ratsbane (Darkmoon) Male Royalty: Canon * King Darkstalker Fanon * Equity (Pokeball) (Pokeballmachine) * Dimitri (Pokeballmachine) * Leo (Pokeballmachine) * Peacewielder (Peacewielder the NightWing 1) *Nightwielder (QE1) *Risingtide (kinda) (Silentfoot) Important Canon: * Fatespeaker * Hope (Foeslayer) * Moonwatcher * Morrowseer * Starflight * Sunny * Whiteout Subspecies |-|Note= A subspecies has few variations when compared to the species as a whole. NightWing subspecies should not diverge far from canon NightWings. |-|Midnight NightWings= They live on an island north of IceWing territory where it is only light for a few hours in the middle of the night. They are only active in those hours and have little need for food o drink as sleeping gives them most of their energy. They are acutely in tune with the moons and their powers differ from the regular NightWings a bit. A 1 moon born dragonet can control the tides, a 2 moon born dragonet can pull things towards them, a 3 moon born dragonet can glow. Also if there is a dragonet born under the comet they can move very quickly. They have way lighter colors than regular NightWings. Their mating season is based on the lunar cycle. Created by Dawnforger |-|Volcanic NightWings= theyre closed please dont touch dont make dont delete Appearance Volcanic NightWings have similar scales to their ancestors, but living by a volcano has also changed their scales to somewhat resemble it more. They're base scales stay ash black but can sometimes be a dark, rocky brown. However, the big change is seen on the spikes on their spine, aswell as in smaller areas like the scales sorrounding their talons- Those scales have become a bright orange, though each scale is slightly different in color. Their wing patterns have also changed, keeping the complete black but now having orange streaks that resemble cracks. Features & Abilities Volcanic NightWings also have evolutionary changes, which is not surprising. They have long, curled, stubbish talons for digging and climbing, and their constant presence next to heat and light has worsened their night vision but allowed them to withstand heat much better, and made their scales more fire resistant than their ancestors. They have stronger fire to breath and some are said to give off warm auras as their dark scales absorb the heat. There have never been moon-born Volcanic NightWings. Territory Volcanic NightWings live on an island not far from the old one, where another volcano was found. At the edges are dark shores with soft, somewhat burnt sand, and water that seems to stretch on longer than it does due to the constant, thick fog. There isn't very much grass, and whatever grass there is is very weak. There are plenty of rocks ranging from small and stubby to tall and peakish for the Volcanic NightWings to perch on. Near the volcano, there is a ravine stretch where most of them decide to live. Somewhere around the 'far side' of the island is a forest where most of the Volcanic NightWings get their food. History Atleast a hundred years ago is when the first NightWings came to the island, a group of atleast 150. Stories tell that the NightWings that came here were to proud to go to the RainWings after the old island volcano erupted and killed many others, though most other NightWings advised they not go as another eruption could happen. Diet Volcanic NightWings tend to live off things like fish from the sorrounding sea, crabs, mice, rabbits, bobcats, and bears. |-|Silk-borns= This is by Blackberry you need permission to make one Description: Black or dark-colored scales and eyes; scattered star-like patterns under wings; forked black tongues;has a single scale on''' their left shoulder '''Abilities: Can breathe fire; disappear into dark shadows; saliva is occasionally toxic to other organisms (if ingested);can shoot silk from out of wrists Ruler: RubyTiger Diet: Birds, rodents, fruit, small mammals, carrion |-|Tropical NightWings= You May Make A Tropical Nightwing Without Permission ~Animus Are Rare, But Not Unheard Of ~Seers/Mind Readers Are More Uncommon Appearance 'Tropical Nightwings are slightly greener in color. They often have light greyish-green-black underbelly. Their tails have stronger scales so they can swing from trees easier.' Features & Abilities 'Tropical Nightwings have extreamly sharp eyes. It is harder for them to have the powers given from the moons as their eggs have adjusted to the open skies. It must be two moons for them to even remotely have powers. They can also see in the dark well and smells things from 10 meters away (32ft)' Territory ' Tropical Nightwings live in the forest, its rare to find a tropical outside the forest. They live in small wooden huts and live in clusters of 10.' History 'Tropical Nightwings evolved after spending their lives in the forest. There scales adapted to the color and as a result turned greenish.' Diet 'They live of fruit and wild birds. Sometimes they eat bears but dislike sloths.' Powers/Abilities 'When a egg hatches on a three moon night it gains the power to read minds and see the future. On rare occasions is can change its wing membranes colors like rainwings. It may seem like the dragons who can do that are hybrids and that is slightly correct, they descended from multiple Rainwing hybrids.' |-|Blood Moon NightWings= Blood Moon NightWings are made when a normal Nightwing is hatched under blood moons. They are seen as cursed by most and are often killed after hatching. They are always a Dark red color, with their wing membranes still being black, and their silver scales are a metallic red. If there is only one blood moon up, they can disguise themselves as dragons form other tribes. When there are two moons up, then it has the ability to control the blood in the veins of other dragons. Under three moons, they can control other dragons and the two moons get upgraded, and in only one case, raise the dead. The ladder has only been seen once and that dragon was immediately executed. Before he died, He cursed with his animus the moons so that every 500 years, there would be three blood moons. When ever these happen, it is called the night of despair. Do note that animuses are almost unheard of and the ones that were only born under one moon are least likely to get killed. Anyone can make one as long as you credit Stitch8 for the idea. |-|Cosmic NightWings= For Galaxy Galaxy NightWings are a unheard of to most, and are very, extremely rare. So rre, that this subspieces's population is lower than 45. They have strong prophetic/mind reading abilities, and galaxy like wings. Normally they are pitch black with diamond tear drops that are silver or gold, and their toungs are not forked and dark blue. Commonly the NightWings keep them in chambers to prevent them from unleashing full power, wich is a aura that can do terrible damage. Want to make one? Ask Kittenjewel101 |-|Blue Moon NightWings= Ask User:AuroraTheSilkWingQueen for one. Blue Moon NightWings are born only when there is a blue moon out. (In Phyrria/Pantala, blue moons are actually blue, and occur way less often. Like, once every 1000 years. There has never been more than 1 blue moon out at a specific time) and they don't have mindreading/futureseeing powers. If their parent has that kind of name, their power comes from the other parent. If both, it comes from the most closely related dragon without that style of name. Description They are usually gem colored, with at least one part of their body having a gradient. Their eyes are always a shade of blue. Abilities A Blue Moon NightWing has a power based off of either of their parent's names. (ie. A Blue Moon who's mother is named Gemfinder can have crystal powers) However, the power is hard to control, so many try to supress it when they are young. |-|New Moon NightWings= New Moon NightWings were created by Sea. Please ask her for permission to make darkborns, but you can make as many normal New Moon NightWings as you wish without permission--just give credit. Description ''Similarites: New Moon NightWings have the same basic body type as your typical NightWing, with straight horns, dark eyes, and forked black tongues. ''Differences: Unlike normal NightWings, New Moon NightWings are mainly white like the moons, with black wing membranes that bear the pattern of the galaxy in the sky. Moonborn (or, in this case, darkborn) dragons have black teardrops next to their eyes, instead of silver. Their eggs are also silver (like moonborn NightWing eggs) and turn black under one or more new moons. Abilities: Like ordinary NightWings, New Moon NightWings (hereafter NMN's) can breathe fire and have psychic powers that are affected by the moons. However, NMN's powers are a little different: instead of coming from the full moons, their powers come from new moons. One new moon gives either hindsight (the ability to see past events that will affect the present or future) or the ability to project thoughts into other dragons' heads, and two new moons give both. Three new moons (often known as a Darkest Night) are so rare that not much is known about dragons born at this time, but it is thought that NMN dragonets hatched on a Darkest Night have the first two powers, as well as the ability to create illusions and warp reality. However, this may be an exaggeration. Territory: The Talon Peninsula has been in ruins since the NightWing tribe proper fled the Darkstalker, but those who remained behind continued living there and eventually became New Moon NightWings. They currently live mainly in caves along the coast of the Talon Peninsula. Diet: There is essentially no difference between the diets of NMN's and normal NightWings, save for small differences in prey availability due to living on a different part of the continent. Life: ''Government'' WIP Resources NightWing Sigil.png|(platypus the seawing) NightWingBase.png|(joy ang) NightHeadshotTransparent.png|(joy ang) (nightwing).png|(lightningstrike from rapidclan) Free NightWing Icon Lineart.png|(treedragon) Nightwing base lineart(by TreeDragon).png|(treedragon) Icyxwolf's NightWing Base.PNG|(icyxwolf) nightwing_headshot_base.png|(daybreak the traveler) nightwing_headshot_base(new).png|(daybreak the traveler) teeny nightwing.png|(resa the stormtrooper) NightWingIcon.png|(resa the stormtrooper) Nightwing icon.png|(treedragon) lineartnightwing.png|(luster the rainwing) Nightwing Blep Base.png|(chipper the crow) 37370C56-B8D5-43D7-A19B-D97EC6480D65.png|(fearstrikerkrysantheshimmer) DewNightWing.png|(dewspectrum11) Category:Tribes (Canon) Category:Tribes (Usable)